Their Private War
by Narmione
Summary: When you believe your life has fallen into place, and you meet someone who leaves you questioning everything you knew and believed in. Do you hold on to what you know or do you listen to the calling of your heart? NHMG Narcissa/Hermione T, will be M
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****Their Private War**  
**Authors: **MysteriousFlower, comebacksirius, psycho-pink-faerie**  
****Disclaimers:** All the Harry Potter characters and the beautiful magical world in which they live belong to the talented JK Rowling.  
**Pairing:** Hermione/Narcissa

**Timeline:** The story starts in 2006 (the year Rose is born). All the previous events have taken place but with a twist. Story will be mostly AU from start to finish.

**Summary:** When you believe your life has fallen into place, there is always someone who knows how to change you and the way you feel. And what if that person leaves you questioning everything you knew and believed? Do you hold on to what you know or do you choose to listen to the calling of your heart?

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Weasley patiently waited for the wall outside the Leaky Cauldron to provide her with entry onto Diagon Alley. It was a warm afternoon in June and that summer had been the hottest England had experienced for several years, the country was breathing heavily under the unexpected heat wave. She glanced into the pram standing beside her. Her little baby girl Rose was soundly asleep. The smile on her lips widened as she looked down on her daughter's angelic face. She had never dared to believe one day she would be the mother of such a perfect, beautiful, helpless creature. Not a day went by when she did not find herself amazed that something so beautiful had come from her. Rose was three months old. Hermione couldn't see it but her friends and family kept saying how much her daughter looked like her. She involuntarily smiled. With the size of Ron's ears, that was perhaps a good thing.

She pushed the pram onto the cobbled road of Diagon Alley and her smile widened when she set foot into the wizarding world. Since the birth of Rose, she had been too busy being a mother to even think about going shopping in Diagon Alley. Ron had returned to work two weeks after she was born and though she loved her husband dearly, having him around twenty-four-seven had practically driven her insane.

She pushed the pushchair along the Alley, quickly reaching Flourish and Blotts. There were a few witches standing outside the shop. Hermione realized there were three steps leading down into the shop and frowned. Perhaps witches and wizards were not used to prams. It would explain why Ron had frowned when she had insisted on buying it. She sighed. Sometimes being Muggleborn in the wizarding community wasn't easy. She bent over the pram, scooped her sleeping daughter and carefully placed her in the sling around her body. She realized it had been a good idea to bring it out after all, though she had only brought it for when she had to breastfeed Rose. She muttered a spell, the pram shrunk to the size that would fit in a doll house and she stored it in her bag. She glanced at Rose. She hadn't even woken up.

She stepped into the bookshop and almost instantly someone called her name. The familiar Scottish accent made Hermione turn around and she found Minerva McGonagall, her former Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, in the back of the shop. The older woman quickly hurried across the almost empty shop and when she reached Hermione, she instantly wrapped her arms around her.

"Hermione! How wonderful it is to see you" Minerva said when she let go. She took Hermione in from head to toe. The once bushy haired student had really grown up into an attractive young woman. Coffee coloured curly hair fell down her shoulders. Intense hazel brown eyes still held that same fire and curiosity, as they had during her school days. She was in her mid twenties now. Minerva's eyes dropped to the sling around Hermione's torso. It was the more common way for wizards to transport their new born babies. "I am so sorry I haven't had a chance to come and visit since the birth of your baby girl!"

Hermione waved away her former teacher's apology. Immediately after the fall of Voldemort, Minerva had been appointed the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and had been performing her duties as such, ever since. Though this year would be the year of her retirement. "Not to worry, Minerva" she answered and carefully lifted Rose from her sling "It is never too late for a first meeting"

With a mild gasp Minerva took Rose from Hermione's arms and carefully cradled her in her own. Behind her spectacles emerald green eyes briefly misted over. "She is so beautiful, Hermione. And she looks exactly like you" She looked up at the young mother standing in front of her. Of the three students who saved the wizarding world, Hermione had always been her favourite. The girl's intelligence matched her own; a trait she never underestimated. "How is everyone getting on?"

Hermione smiled. "Ginny says James is driving her insane. He keeps asking when his new brother or sister will be born – which could be any day now. I swear she looks the size of a small whale – I've been winding her up, telling her she'll have twins. She insists it's just the one baby though"

Minerva smiled. It was hard to believe how much everyone had grown up. Hermione and Ron had married, just two years after she completed her seventh year. An unlikely pair maybe, but they genuinely seemed happy. Harry, had of course married Ginny and they were the first to announce the arrival of their first child. James Sirius was a handful at times, occasionally driving his parents to the edge. He had definitely taken after his grandfather. "I take it you have heard about my upcoming retirement?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. We received the invite to your party earlier this week. And we'd be delighted to be there, Minerva. None of us would have been where we are today if we hadn't had such a brilliant teacher like you"

"You are too kind, Hermione" Minerva smiled and slowly passed Rose back to her mother. Tiny little eyes fluttered open. A pair of bright blue eyes, like her father's, began to take in the unfamiliar world around her.

"Maybe" Hermione answered and the corners of her lips curled up "But her middle name is Minerva for a reason". She and Ron had deliberately chosen not to name any of their children after the fallen. But she had insisted on naming her first born daughter after Minerva McGonagall. The woman who had changed her life in more ways than one.

Minerva simply smiled as words failed her. Then, from the corner of the eye, she discovered the young shopkeeper's assistant – politely waiting with the book Minerva had asked him to fetch. "I'm sorry Hermione but unfortunately I have urgent business to attend at the Ministry before I return to Hogwarts. It was however, lovely to see you again."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It was, Minerva. And we should not leave it so long next time." She quickly hugged the woman she had come to regard as a friend, before she turned away to look at the contents of some of the shelves. She had, after all, come here to buy some new books to read.

After having spent a good half hour roaming through endless titles of books, Hermione left the bookshop with three new additions to her already extensive collection. Rose was awake, curiously looking up at her mother from her sling. Hermione smiled as she looked down at her daughter. The innocence of such a little human being was remarkable.

"Mother, Astoria is about to give birth within the next few hours. Surely we have got better things to do than traipse around Diagon Alley?"

The voice was familiar and Hermione turned around. Two people came walking out of Gringotts. The first was Draco Malfoy; Hermione recognized him instantly; throughout the years he had changed very little. His sleek, platinum blonde hair was combed back neatly and he was dressed in an immaculate suit. His face reminded Hermione exactly of his father, Lucius Malfoy. From the same prominent jaw line, right down to the same cold, grey eyes. His mother walked a few paces behind. Narcissa Malfoy wore simple burgundy robes, her blonde hair falling freely down her shoulders. The lines on her face had changed little since Hermione saw her last, during the battle at Hogwarts.

"Draco, there is no reason for you to accompany me. I thought I made myself clear this morning?" Narcissa's tone was sharp and she grasped her son's arm. "I know you are still worried about me, but believe me, everything is fine. You should be with Astoria. I promise I will join you in St Mungo's as soon as I can. There are however, things I need to take care of first"

Draco seemed reluctant to leave his mother alone. Hermione wondered why. Narcissa Malfoy was a grown woman who seemed more than capable of taking care of herself. She watched as Draco quickly kissed his mother on the cheek before hurrying off towards the Leaky Cauldron. She had seen the announcement in the paper three years ago when he married Astoria Greengrass. And clearly they were about to have a baby too. The Malfoy family tree was extending itself. Hermione just hoped, their son or daughter didn't take after their grandfather.

Hermione was still slightly lost in her musings when she heard Narcissa's voice again. This time however, it was directed at her. "Good afternoon, Mrs Weasley"

Hermione looked up, rudely snapped out of her thoughts. Narcissa was standing a few steps away from her. Now that she had come closer Hermione realized the blonde haired witch had not aged at all. She still held that familiar Black family beauty. "Good afternoon, Mrs Malfoy"

They had all been on reasonable speaking terms with the Malfoy family these days. The first two years after the war there had been no contact whatsoever but both Ron and Harry had run into Narcissa Malfoy on a regular basis within the Ministry walls. Lucius however, still did not speak to them. Draco had been living away from most of _that_ world and only recently seemed to have joined the wizarding community again.

"I heard congratulations were in order" Narcissa spoke friendly, gesturing at the sling around Hermione's body. "I happened to run into Molly Weasley last week and she informed me of the birth of another Weasley grandchild"

"I don't think I have ever known a family any bigger than the Weasleys' " Hermione smiled. Narcissa's kindness surprised her a little. She herself, had only seen the older witch once or twice since the war.

Narcissa looked at Hermione. Nothing about her reminded her of the teenage girl that had once writhed in agony on the floor in Malfoy Manor, tortured at the hands of her deranged sister. Before her stood a young woman who had blossomed into something beautiful. She looked happy enough, Narcissa thought. There was a little blush appearing on pink cheeks the more Narcissa watched her. The light in the room caught the golden wedding band sparkling around her finger. Yes, Narcissa thought. That had been Hermione's only weakness. Marrying the Weasley boy.

Hermione, feeling uncomfortable under Narcissa's piercing gaze, moved from one foot onto the other. Inside the sling, Rose stirred and reached a little hand up to try and tug her mother's hair. The little hand appearing from the sling made Narcissa smile.

"Draco's wife is about to give birth. I will be a grandmother soon. Molly reassured me it is the most powerful rejuvenating feeling. Better than any potion" Narcissa said and then she took a deep breath. "Listen Hermione, I know that a lot of time has passed, there is much water under the bridge and... I was hoping that perhaps... one day... we could talk"

Hermione hesitated but then that all too familiar feeling of giving people second chances took over. "Of course..." She wondered why Narcissa would like to meet. Sometimes, she thought about what had happened back at Malfoy Manor. She wondered if Narcissa did too. But those days were long behind them all. She smiled. "Just...just send me an owl..."

Narcissa nodded, a smile lingering on her lips. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley" she answered and then she added "I suppose I'd better go. Or I'll miss the birth of my grandchild. Nice seeing you again"

Hermione smiled in return and watched Narcissa hurry off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, like Draco had done. She shook her head. Why had Narcissa asked to meet with her? Surely there was very little they had to discuss, if anything at all. Her mind abandoned her, leaving her without good reasons why Narcissa wanted to speak to her, and Hermione continued on her way along Diagon Alley.

Narcissa Malfoy leant against the brick wall outside the Leaky Cauldron. Her heart was pounding insanely in her chest. Running into Hermione Weasley had shaken her up. It was her secret. A secret she had kept well hidden for the past few years. Something that was never to be spoken of; she kept it so deeply hidden that she herself did not dare acknowledge it; let alone face it. A secret that, if known, would cause devastation to many and would see her life fall apart.

The first time she had laid eyes on Hermione was that one night at the Quidditch World Cup. She thought little of her then. She was just another filthy little Mudblood. She had heard Draco speak of her for years. The loathing he felt for her she shared. But then the night came when she was brought to the Manor, alongside her friends. She had been so different then. There had been a strength that surrounded her. So much more a woman than a girl. And so much more beautiful. She had forgotten what she was, _who_ she was. Narcissa had managed to look beyond her family values; she'd seen the woman that lay beneath and everything she stood for. The look in her hazel brown eyes had left her own heart crying in silent empathy. She was forced to watch the torture her sister inflicted upon her. Hermione's screams still tormented the darkest corners of her mind these days.

Over the years that had passed she had been unable to forget those intense eyes. She would wake up in the darkness, in a cold sweat and with them etched on her mind. She would feel the cold, almost unfamiliar body of her husband beside her at night only to be reminded of the loneliness she felt inside. The day she opened the Daily Prophet and saw the announcement of her marriage to the Weasley boy, it felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest. She had looked at the picture, tears dripping down on the paper. She had been unable to explain why she was crying. There had seemed no logical explanation for her tears.

And it wasn't until now that she understood why. Narcissa's eyes fell shut as desperation washed over her. She squeezed them tight, not wanting to feel the tears that burned behind them and in her throat. Everything she had felt throughout these years fell in place. How she was unable to look at Lucius, in the same way he looked at her. How she had begun to realize her heart held no love for him. Seeing Hermione Weasley had made her realize she had feelings for _her_. And she had done her since that fateful night back at the Manor. Somehow, through the darkness of that night, Hermione had managed to find her heart and capture it. Somehow somewhere, she had fallen in love. It was what had made her lie to the Dark Lord. She lied that Harry was dead. And she knew it would save her son. She knew it would save _her_ too. She had loved her unknowingly, silently. She had loved her so secretly, she herself didn't even know. Until now. Until she found those same hazel brown eyes again. They now belonged to a woman who was no longer the Hermione Granger, she had seen that night. This was Hermione Weasley. Married to Ronald Weasley. The golden ring around her finger had been a cold, silent reminder.

Narcissa glanced at her own wedding ring, glistening around her finger. It was a lie. A life she had been forced to live for all these years. A choice made for her. It was never what she wanted but it seemed like the best she was ever going to get. Night after night she used to lie awake as Lucius' side of the bed remained empty. His loyalty to the Dark Lord meant more than the vows he made to her. There had never been two in the marriage of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. And not until now did she realize how true that really was.

She pushed herself away from the wall, swallowed back the painful tears that threatened to fall and regained her composure. She straightened her back and with quick steps she hurried into the Leaky Cauldron. From there she used the Floo Network to travel to St Mungo's. The moment she stepped out of the green flames, there was no room for the emotions she had felt before. But with every step she took along the maternity ward of St Mungo's, she could feel hazel brown eyes following her.

Hermione watched Rose sleep peacefully in her little crib. It was just after ten and Rose had had her final feeding. She had started to sleep through the night, much to Ron's delight. With a tired smile, Hermione turned off the light in the nursery and walked down the stairs of the house she and Ron owned. It was located in the suburbs of London and was easy for work and family access. She walked into the living room. Ron was sitting on the sofa, the remote securely in his hand. He was flicking through the various TV channels but looked up when his wife walked in.

"Is she asleep?" he asked as Hermione sat down. She nodded, looking tired. "How would you feel about having another baby?"

Hermione sat up, eyes widening in surprise. "Did another Auror erase your memory or something today? Rose is only three months old!"

"It would be cool for them to be close together in age" Ron said "You know, like with my brothers and sister"

Hermione doubted whether any of them were that close together in age. Even Mrs Weasley would not have had her children so close together. She shook her head. "I don't think we should even consider having another baby till Rose is a year old, Ronald. You have no idea how much of a handful a newborn baby is. I am not sure if I want to deal with having two of those little ones around so quickly. That aside, I quite like not being pregnant. I am not a breeding machine"

Ron pouted. Hermione hated it when he did that. He put the remote down. "But it would be fun, for them to have each other to play with!"

Hermione adamantly shook her head. "Ronald, the answer is no. Apart from the fact that it will be me who has to clean and change two sets of nappies, do double the amount of feeding and have no chance of returning to work for Merlin knows how long... I just don't want another baby so quickly" She sighed and decided to change the subject. "Guess who I ran into today?" Ron shrugged. Clearly Hermione's answer had left him in a stroppy mood. Hermione sighed, deciding to ignore it. "Narcissa Malfoy"

Now Ron looked up. "What did she want?"

"To talk" Hermione answered simply. Ron's instant jealousy about anyone who came near her was annoying to say the least. "And she informed she was about to become a grandmother"

"Draco Malfoy has produced offspring? What did he give his wife - Amortentia?" Ron snorted, causing Hermione to shake her head in disapproval "Just what the world needs; another snobbish and arrogant Malfoy"

Hermione ignored Ron's childish comment. "She asked to meet with me some time" Ron pulled a face. "And I said I would" Ron's eyes now snapped up, looking at his wife. Clearly he did not approve. She sighed, irritation clearly detectable. "Second chances, Ronald? We all deserve them..."

He shook his head, his eyes drawn back to the football match on the TV. "Even Narcissa Malfoy?"

Hermione thought back to the blonde witch she had met today. Somehow, she looked forward to meeting with her. For whatever unexplainable reason. She nodded, a smile appearing on her face. Since Ron was watching TV she picked up one of her newly bought books. She remembered Narcissa's smile. "Even Narcissa Malfoy"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was awoken at dawn by the cries of her daughter Rose. She poked her husband, who was spread out across two thirds of the mattress, in the ribs, but he did not move in the slightest. The cries heightened in intensity.

"Ron, please, I stayed up with her until 2 a.m., I did not even get three hours of regular sleep."

Ron was muttering nonsensical words in his slumber. Apart from her daughter waking her up at any given time, Ronald often kept her awake with the loud sounds he made while he slept. His snoring could compete with the Hogwarts Express and he often erupted in screams of terror when he relived the Final battle against the Dark forces during his nightmares.

It had been eight years now, she thought by now he would have begun sleeping well again. She, of course, still had many awful dreams too, but she could not even have them if she was being bothered in her sleep all the time.

She poked her husband once again, this time in the arm.

He moved slightly on his side and said, with a sleep-laden, roughened voice. "Oh come on Hermione, you're her mother, and I have to work. Let me sleep"

The young mother could not believe he was waving her off like that. _She _had given up her job to take care of their infant; _she _had not slept a full night in the last year. First because of the morning sickness and the pains, and then to feed Rose, change her nappies, talk her to sleep, sing her lullabies and wake up at night to comfort her. And her closed-minded, tradition-obsessed husband could still not take up any of the responsibilities in their house, god forbid any household chores. _Not even one_ of the house chores. The only things he felt entitled to do was decide what channel they were going to watch in the evenings, invite colleagues from work without warning her and telling her what food _she _would prepare for him.

She really had enough of it, but once again she let it be and stood up wearily to take care of her crying baby. When she took the new-born in her arms, she instantly frowned as Rose felt unusually hot. She rested the back of her left hand against her forehead to try to feel her temperature like John Granger always did to her when she was a child. It was burning. She took out her wand from her nightgown pocket and tapped the forehead of her baby girl to take her exact temperature and gasped when she saw it was 39˚C. This was a high fever. She put Rose back in her crib and practically ran towards the master bedroom of their_ house_.

"Ron! We need to go to St Mungo's immediately! Rose is burning; she's got a high fever. Come on, wake up!"

She was worried senseless and shaking her husband to consciousness.

"Hey, stop! What are you doing for Merlin's bloody goatee? I. Am. Sleeping!" he rudely yelled at her.

"Rose is sick, you insensitive teaspoon! We need to take her to the hospital!"

"Oh." He finally quit his attitude. "I'll go see what's wrong with her. Wait here."

Ron went into his daughter's bedroom and delicately took her in his strong muscled and freckled arms.

"Don't worry little one. Mummy and Daddy are taking good care of you."

He carefully dressed her in a green and yellow baby outfit. He kissed her burning forehead before going back to his bedroom and passing her to his wife.

"Right, here you go. Now all you have to do is take her to the hospital. I'm going to take a shower before I go to work."

"Wait, what?"

He kissed her.

"Yeah, hun. You didn't really think I was going to miss an important day at work because of a little fever, right? If it's really an illness than I'll take the day off but I have a massive quantity of meetings today in our wing and I can't miss any of them."

"But it's _our_ daughter. She should be more important to you than bloody meetings at work. She surely is for me; I quit work to raise her properly."

"Of course she is, and you are too. But, really work must come first sometimes, you know that. If you can wait another five minutes I'll get dressed and Apparate you both to Mungo's."

"No, thanks_" _Hermione answered "I'm going by myself as you plan on leaving us alone _anyway_. Good day, Ron."

Ron smiled stupidly and went to kiss her but she drew back and Apparated to the hospital just in her tank top and the jogging bottoms she used to sleep in.

Hermione was sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward of St Mungo's. She sighed when she understood there were still five more urgent patients that waited to be seen before her. After a few minutes, when she had seen the looks the other witches and wizards gave her, she decided to transfigure her clothes into more appropriate clothing. Her daughter had finally fallen asleep from too much crying. None of what Hermione had done whilst waiting could make the little girl feel better. It had been two and a half hours already and she was beginning to get frustrated by the non-action.

She passed time wondering if maybe she could study for another wizard certificate when Rose would go to nursery. She'd move from the "Improper use of magic" squad to work at the wizard hospital. They surely needed her more here, she thought ironically.

She suddenly looked down in the direction of a corridor lower at her right. There, between two of the nurses' offices, stood a beautiful silver blonde haired witch who could appear to be in her early fifties. She wore green day robes with no flourishes of any kind. She had taken her hat off and held it in her delicate aristocratic hand, a hand that had not done one single piece of housework in its life. Something obvious to the eye of the vigilant observer.

The gorgeous woman was going through the pages of some magazines with her free hand, not choosing any copy to read but just looking at the main pages presenting the subjects. A few of the issues that seemed to captivate the patients of this ward were: "Witches' family life", "A magic way to wed", "My marvellous bubbling cauldron" and "Thirty ways to get a wizard's attention". Only one issue seemed to present a heavier subject: "The Battle of Hogwarts, the eighth anniversary of the event that changed us forever, upcoming next week".

At that, Narcissa Malfoy stopped reading through and turned her back to the shelf. She did not like to think too much about those memories. When she glanced through the waiting room at her left, she found hazel eyes resting on her, and she saw a young witch giving her a brilliant smile. Just what one would need to brighten a day, she thought. She smiled back to the formerly Hermione Granger, now Hermione Weasley, and waited until the girl waved at her and motioned her to sit by her. She did not want to invade anyone's privacy.

"Mrs Malfoy, it's lovely to see you again. I would have preferred it to be under better circumstances but I'm delighted anyway."

"I'm delighted too Mrs Weasley, but what circumstances bring you here if it's not too indiscreet? I hope everything is fine with young Rose over here."

When the tiny baby in question heard her name being spoken by an unfamiliar voice, she woke up again. Hermione was about to answer Narcissa's question when she saw her little girl moving. She thought she would start crying but she made a sort a babyish giggle instead, bubbles forming at her little mouth and she attempted to grab at Narcissa with her little knuckle. Narcissa smiled, presenting a long elegant finger to the baby girl, who took it immediately and began waving it around. Narcissa laughed and said:

"Your daughter is such a dear. She will be tremendously clever, one day. I can see it."

Hermione levelled her gaze to meet big, pale blue eyes looking directly at her. She was about to answer something intelligent when words mingled in her mind. She blushed instead and simply said :

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy. I appreciate it."

"You're most welcome, and please call me Narcissa if it's not too much trouble" She smiled again and Rose let go of her hand, wiggling under her covers.

"Oh, you may call me Hermione then." She did not know why but she felt relieved they were forming a first name basis. It was ok to be called Mrs Weasley by most people, now that she was married. Even though this traditional custom annoyed her somewhat because it was a little sexist. But she always felt weird not being called Hermione or Miss Granger by the people she already knew before the war. It made her feel like she was someone different from then, but she did not want to be. She wanted to stay exactly who she always had been, through all circumstances. That's what life with Ron had done more significantly than the war itself : change her. She was not sure yet if it was for the better.

Her companion's gentle voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"You did not tell me as to why you were here, Hermione"

"Yes you're right, Narcissa, I did not tell you. I' m actually here for little Rose here. She woke up this morning with intense fever and I was worried she would have caught one of the viruses going around but it seems in the last half-hour she has become calmer. I don't know if she has fever still, but I'm still going to wait to see what the Healer says."

"You take very good care of her, I notice. And no House elves? You are all by yourself?"

"Yes I really prefer it so, even though I do miss work, I feel great when I am with her."

"Yes I can see why, she definitely seems like a captivating child."

"And you Narcissa, are you still here for Mrs Malfoy?"

Narcissa understood she was talking about Astoria.

"Yes. The child is fine but there have been some complications for my daughter-in-law. The Healers have said she has a body too weak to give birth. It will probably be her last one, because they said she will not overcome the stress of a second child. I believe she will be alright though; she just needs a lot of rest and time away from Draco and the baby."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I can certainly understand how hard it must be for her not to be able to take care of her child immediately. I'm glad to hear your grandchild is in good shape though. Is it a boy or girl? And the name?"

"His name is Scorpius. He is a very handsome little boy but he doesn't look a thing like his mother or father, or even his grandparents I must say. He has very dark hair, like most of the Blacks, exactly like my sist-"

Narcissa was about to say he looked just like her sister Bellatrix but she refrained from voicing her words at the last moment. It would not bode well for her relations with the hazel-eyed brunette if she mentioned her elder sister, she thought. She had caused so much hurt around her that her name should probably be banned from public places.

Hermione understood Narcissa's unease and put a hand on the older woman's folded ones.

"If he looks like her, than I agree he must be beautiful. Even though he would have been by looking like any of the Blacks." Hermione said and smiled to comfort her new-found acquaintance.

"You are too kind, Hermione. I will leave you to your business. I believe the Healers just called for you. But I would certainly like us to bump into each other again when your daughter is feeling better."

Hermione did not know what pushed her to say such a thing but she felt an irresistible pull towards the company of this woman who had gone through so much, just like her.

"Narcissa, how about we bump into each other Friday night at the Hog's Head then? Say around ten? I've heard it has been newly rearranged and that it looks far better now than before"

Narcissa, looking surprised, raised a finely shaped eyebrow. She then smiled and said: "It would be a delight Mrs Weasley, I will meet you there at ten, then."

She headed off back to where her daughter-in-law was resting, briefly giving a delicate handshake to Hermione before going.

Hermione looked after her while she walked back down the corridor. She sighed and thought she would be in much trouble with Harry and Ron if they learned she was actively befriending a former Death Eater's wife.

When Hermione Jean Granger Weasley chose the formerly disreputable pub owned by Aberforth Dumbledore, brother of the late Albus Dumbledore, for her meeting with the matriarch of the Malfoy household, she thought she had opted for a discreet spot. That was until she saw the extensive number of people who were now appreciating a drink in the tavern, though, she could not see how this place held any resemblance with what she remembered. The former filthy walls and floors had been completely tidied and the mahogany wood restored. The rough wooden tables had been replaced by more modern ones, with glassy finish and distinguished flourishes. Instead of stubs of candles melting directly on the tables, stunning ancient candelabras had been put up on the walls, between new paintings made by Aberforth, who had massively improved his talent in the art. He still did not allow anyone to buy them though.

She leant on the counter to salute him and she saw that, when he turned around, he looked nothing like the grumpy old man she had once known. There was a light in him that she did not imagine he possessed. His whole face had lit up from the inside. And his eyes held a renewed twinkle; very similar to the one his elder brother showed when he was excited or happy about something.

Aberforth wore better clothes than she had ever seen him in. Long and detailed wizard robes, in a color more sober than his brother would have chosen though: a darkish green. He seemed to really have done well in business since the Second Wizarding War. His place was now famous, and she thought that was well deserved. He had been of such great help that she did not think they would have won without his input.

After having paid their mutual respects to each other, and on her request, he accompanied her to a table in a freer corner of the room, that few people frequented. It was not long after having been served her first 'on the house' Butterbeer that she was joined by the peroxide blonde haired witch which she was expecting, she found, with a strange eagerness.

A few sneers and some impudent howls had echoed around as Narcissa made her way towards her table, but the older witch stayed unperturbed by them and did not once glance back. She had her blue gaze focused on the chestnut brunette girl in the far corner of the pub, and on her only.

Hermione thought it was most distasteful, wizards behaving like this towards her (could she already say?) friend, and that it was also very unrewarding for a witch who had, almost as much as herself, saved all their asses.

"Arses" The Younger witch muttered when Narcissa Malfoy took place in front of her, sending dark looks towards the tables in their vicinity.

The blonde slightly blinked, surprised at Hermione's use of language. She recovered quickly and smiled:

"Thank you for defending me, but it is of no use. Whilst I don't listen to them anyway, I do think their comments are deserved nonetheless."

"How can you think such a thing? Their attitude is totally uncalled for. You are, like me, a war hero. It has been known publicly in the newspapers that the ministry rewarded you with Second class Order of Merlin."

"People still resent my family because Lucius once again escaped prison with minor evidence and corroborations. Not enough people could provide proof against him because he was such a coward during the battle. He was not seen by the living members of the Order or Hogwarts and not a Death Eater still alive would testify against him."

"It still isn't your burden to carry. It's your husband who should pay for the deeds he has committed."

"I agree. He should be rotting in Azkaban right now, like my sister. But it really makes little sense to the outsider's eye that he and I are of different views."

"So you don't support him then?" Hermione's voice had sounded noticeably hopeful. Her gaze was fixed on the face of the witch in front of her.

"No, not in the least. It has been more years than I can count since I stopped supporting anything my husband did. I was never a partisan of any of the engagements of the people of my entourage towards the Dark Lor-" She stopped halfway through the name because she was earning herself stares from the neighbours. She lowered her voice, leaning more towards Hermione, their foreheads inches from each other's.

"Hum, I mean Voldermort. I watched my sister and the husband whom I thought I loved join this manic man, for lack of a better word, and I could never do anything against that. I was so weak and without means to alter any mistake my fellow family members made. So I always gave in to their beliefs, because it was easy and painless, because I did not want to lose them. It was already hard for me losing a sister because she was different; I did not want to be the outcast myself. I would have been lost without the ones that had been my anchors almost since my birth. As bad as they are, that's what they were to me"

"Then why did you not fully join their cause? Why such a change in allegiance in the end?"

"There were many reasons for what I did. Believe me I don't regret it. There was my fear of seeing the world I knew disappear, destroyed. I had a certainty: Voldemort being in power would betray every value, everything I ever believed in my whole life. The world as we knew it would have been damaged forever, smashed like a fly, with no way of escaping. It would have been the death of love, joy, innocence: everything that makes the human race beautiful."

Hermione was holding to every word Narcissa said because it directly reflected the feelings she held during her school years and the reasons which had kept her fighting all through everything, every loss, every pain.

"Another reason was my love for my son. The day I discovered he was to become a follower like my husband was one of the worst days in my life. I felt betrayed in every sense, and I felt any little ounce of good I had tried to put in my son's head would disappear along with his soul. I did not want to lose another person I loved to this revolting cause. I knew I was the only one who could save him from himself and from them and when I had the occasion to act I did not let the moment pass. Maybe it's one of the few things I ever achieved in my life. All the rest has been so… senseless. Sometimes I regret to be alive."

Narcissa's words were bitter and she seemed profoundly harmed. Her emotional wounds were deep and un-healing. Hermione was amazed that the woman still managed to keep herself together when she talked about this. If it would be her she would be weeping senseless. She desperately wanted to hug the woman in front of her, but she knew it would seem awkward and foolish. Nonetheless she wished with every bit of her being that she could.

"Then, also, there was you."

Narcissa's words did not make sense in Hermione's head. What did she mean by "there was you".

"What do you mean Narcissa?"

"I mean…You will probably find that strange but…the next person I was thinking about when I decided to betray my side was you."

Hermione was dumb-founded.

"Me? But why?"

"Well you know. That night… at the Manor"

At this Hermione lowered her eyes. It was one of her worst memories. She could not help her voice coming out bitter when she talked, even if it was to reassure the other woman.

"What about it? You know I forgave you, right? You could not have done anything without losing your life and probably your son's life too"

"But how could I ever forgive myself, Hermione? I was there, I could have done something. It would have been the right moment then to act, to save all of you, to save my son and myself. I had already lost everything anyway. It was not as if I would miss my husband and sister, or my house infested with evil. I never forgot about that night. It was the first time I was a primary witness of the horrors my sister and her fellow Death Eaters performed and I should have stopped it, I should have."

Narcissa almost broke down in tears but she swallowed at the last moment. She had never allowed herself to show emotions in public, this habit came from childhood, was buried too deep inside herself and she could not change it. Even if she was willing to share anything she felt with the young witch, with whom she felt she could be herself, a rare thing.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me Narcissa." Hermione put a slender finger under the defeated woman's chin and made her look up into her hazel eyes. "I know what kind of person you are. And you need to stop thinking you are evil like them, because you're not. You're far from it. You're above them. And I trust you, alright? I know you are telling the truth"

Narcissa sighed to hide her trembles and said :

"Thank you so much, Hermione, it means the world to me."

She allowed herself a feeble smile and took the brunette's hand in hers, pressing it gently and warming it.

"Let's go now." Hermione said "I think we had enough emotions for the night."

Narcissa nodded in response and they both made their way to the exit, after Narcissa insisted to pay for their drinks.

Before they Apparated their different ways, they looked at each other for a long minute, not speaking. Emotions swirled around them. Hermione felt the need to comfort the older woman and Narcissa seemed vulnerable enough to allow her entry. She did not protest when Hermione hugged her. She was not used to such close physical contacts between nearly strangers but she revelled in just feeling, her heartbeat increasing as the seconds ticked by. She knew Hermione was just being friendly and open hearted but she could not help the rollercoaster her heart played at in her chest. She breathed in Hermione's lush scent one last time before they separated, with promises of keeping in touch. They both felt like they still had issues to talk about and maybe they were also hoping somewhere that they would become friends. But for now it was time to go back to their respective lives, so different from one another but still somehow so alike, with their children and husbands, where they were supposed to belong.

Hermione slowly crept into her flat, taking her shoes off and holding it in her hands so as not to wake Ronald or Rose. It was 1 a.m. and they would normally be sleeping at this time of night.

"How was it with Ginny?"

She almost tripped in the chair in front of her when she heard Ron's voice in the darkness of the kitchen.

"Ron! Dear Lord! You scared me!"

Hermione was holding her chest, her heart skipping several beats.

"I merely wanted to know how it was with my sister." He said, arms crossed, moving closer towards her.

"It was fine. She always has her pains now but we enjoyed our little get together."

"Great. Then I assume I was hallucinating when my sister called me two hours ago to ask how you were?"

"I don't know Ron, can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm quite tired."

"When are you ever going to stop LYING to me?"

"Ron, lower your voice, we don't want to wake Rose. It's complicated. I will have to explain to you later, sorry."

"I think I have the right to know if you have a lover, Hermione Weasley. I want to know immediately who he is so I can knock his stupid head off."

"Stop it Ron! I am not seeing anyone and you have no right to shout at me like that. I said I will tell you in the morning! Now we both need sleep"

"Darn it! I'm not sleeping here if you won't tell me. Bye! My dear cheating _wife_."

"That's fine you immature prat. Have a good night." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger.

Ronald was stunned. He would have thought Hermione would have begged him to stay and explain everything but she did not seem to want to take care of his case more than that.

"I can't believe it, woman" With those words he fled the kitchen and their house

Hermione did not even wait till he left to storm into their bedroom and lock herself in with Rose, who was peacefully sleeping in her crib, unaware of her parents' fight. She could not stand Ron doubting her faithfulness. Yes she had lied about her comings and goings but she certainly did not cheat on him. She fell asleep almost instantly when her head hit the stuffed pillow. Falling in dreams of past, tormented times.


	3. Chapter 3

Their Private War

Chapter Three

Narcissa apparated to the usual spot and was met by two aurors as she did every month. "Afternoon, Mrs Malfoy." Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep booming voice shouted over the waves crashing onto the beach, and the rain pelting down against the cliff face. "Lovely weather for it!"

She nodded sardonically, brushing her wet fringe out of her face. The weather provided a very accurate description of her mood; bleak and miserable. "Shall we make tracks?" The other auror said meekly; it was clear he wasn't long out of training for he looked positively terrified at the thought of Azkaban.

They stepped forward to the edge of the sand and Kingsley held out his hand, raising a rowing boat from the watery depths of the North Sea. Narcissa got in first, followed by the young auror, and then Kingsley himself. She sat down on the rickety wooden seat, which was surprisingly dry and pulled her travelling cloak tighter around her shoulders. Kingsley muttered a spell and of their own accord, the oars adopted a rowing motion. He could of course, have used a spell that didn't require their usage but felt it would look strange to any muggles who would happen to be on the beach. Though why anyone would be out in that weather, was a complete mystery to him.

Azkaban prison was situated on some jagged rocks in the sea, far away from the mainland. However, there were still many safeguards in place to ensure it didn't get seen by muggles. It was hidden by the more powerful invisibility charms that existed and there was an undetectable barrier, which meant that any muggle who braved the treacherous conditions, got gently bumped away – not to mention decided it was their lifetime ambition to sail to the moon, or do something else equally unachievable. The boat they were travelling in was designed to withstand jolting and to stay afloat no matter how perilous the sea was.

The boat bumped up gently onto a scarce patch of pebbled beach, and after they had exited Kingsley made it disappear, before leading the way up to the building looming hundreds of metres above them, and casting dark shadows on the ground. The wind howled, and the rain pouted as the three of them clambered over pointed rocks making it slippery. The three lonesome visitors were very aware of where they put their feet, avoiding an accident that was just waiting to happen. Narcissa had always supposed that was the point – the pain of getting there was just another barrier preventing prisoners from escaping, not that it really worked, as had been proven by her sister. As they drew closer, she felt the familiar unpleasant situation of being zapped of any energy she possessed. The light went out in her eyes and in her head she heard Hermione's screams, as clear as that day in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa could feel herself starting to shake and fought to remain composed_, 'You haven't done anything wrong; you don't deserve to be here'_ she repeated under her breath over and over again. By the time they had walked up the stone steps, Narcissa had acquainted herself with the dull feelings and her mind had ceased tormenting her. She still shivered when she walked past the two Dementors on guard at the main entrance.

Presenting herself at a small stone desk, fully aware of the regulations by now, Narcissa pulled out her wand and handed it to the wizard behind the counter. "I am Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy. We reside at Malfoy Manor, Surrey." She recited, privately wondering – as she did every time she visited – how the guy coped with working in the prison without being rendered insane.

Her sympathy for him vanished with his next question. "What is your purpose at Azkaban?"

Narcissa silently seethed inside. "I'm visiting," she responded, through gritted teeth.

"Visiting whom? I'll need to take a cell number."

Narcissa's features adopted an ugly look – she was the only visitor the prison allowed on grounds, due to her sister's mental health. She had worked very hard to acquire this uncommon _privilege_. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Wing 22, room 4" She almost grunted.

"Take her up!" The guard said to the Dementor stood to his right. Chills ran down her spine as the Dementor brushed past her. She followed it down the long, narrow corridors, only barely able to see a foot in front of her. The rest was enveloped in darkness. Gradually it began to get lighter, enough so that Narcissa was able to make out the stone walls again. Bellatrix' room was on the top but one floor in the mental health unit – which incidentally was only brought in when her sister was re-arrested. Her trial had lasted for six months in which she was psychologically assessed and re-assessed, only to determine that she was mentally unstable and had hardly any control over her own actions. Nobody had a certainty that she had not played the demented part all along, but if she had, she certainly easily got every Healer from every mental care unit in Britain fooled, without the shadow of a doubt. It was for this reason alone that the Dementors were forbidden to administer the kiss – to the anger of much of the wizarding world. St Mungo's, it was decided, wasn't a safe place to put her, and not nearly enough of a punishment.

The door to her sister's room swung open and cautiously Narcissa stepped inside, wary as to Bellatrix' demeanour. "Cissy dear, how nice to see you." she rasped. She appeared lucid enough, but then with her, you never could tell. She could be perfectly sane one minute and ranting and raving the next.

"It's good to see you too Bella." Narcissa replied honestly. She hugged her briefly before drawing back to look at her. She was thinner than her sister remembered and her face was gaunter than ever. The blonde reached for one of Bellatrix' arms and examined it critically. The skin on her wrists was scarred, although it looked red raw, and painful to the touch too, Narcissa noted, running her fingers up her arm. "Bella – " she started sternly, although she knew Bellatrix would detect the note of emotion in her tone.

Without saying a word, Narcissa attempted to penetrate her big sister's defences. Bellatrix, though she hadn't performed magic in little over a year, was able to repel her; though coming from her it was a weak defence. And Bella's eyes gave her away instantly. She gave a troubled glance over to the corner of the room, which Narcissa followed and bent down to investigate. On the floor lay several quills which had been snapped in half, and the ends sharpened. She touched the point with her forefinger, feeling a sharp prick and seeing a glistening blood drop appear. Narcissa picked up the quills and stuffed them into her handbag, not missing her sister's scowl. "It's for your own good, you know it. Are you taking your medication when you're supposed to?" She always had to smile at the irony of the complete role reversal that had taken place since Bellatrix had been locked up. When they were younger, as children she and Bella had been the closest – Andromeda had chosen to distance herself. Whenever Narcissa had a problem it was always Bellatrix she went to for advice.

"Do you even need to ask?" Bella mocked, avoiding the question.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "Given what I've just found, then I'd say that's a yes – wouldn't you?" She got no reply. Her sister turned her back to her and ignored her. "You have to stop doing this Bella," she implored. "If not for yourself, for me and my family; we've suffered enough since the end of the last year-" Her voice was low and she was treading on eggshells as she always did when she visited.

"You've suffered! You've suffered!" Bellatrix screeched, her voice rising hysterically. Narcissa had said the wrong thing. "What about me? I'm sure Lucius must be going through hell!" The witch taunted, the manic gleam returning to her eyes. Bellatrix hadn't – and probably wouldn't – ever forgive Lucius for escaping jail again, when this was what she was subjected to for the rest of her life.

In that moment, gone was the sister Narcissa recognised, replaced with the vile Death Eater – hated by many. "Please don't do this," she pleaded, her eyes welling up with tears. "I know you regret it Bella," she tried again.

Her sister gave an uncontrollable laugh, "Regret it?" She repeated, still giggling manically. "I don't have regrets. Everything I did, I did it because I wanted to! I was his greatest… his most loyal," Bellatrix babbled. "And you – and you don't know me at all!" She screamed, picking up her plate of uneaten food and throwing it across the room, as you'd expect from a small child.

Two healers hurried in to restrain her, and one of them turned to Narcissa. "You need to leave Mrs Malfoy," she said between gasping for breath and wincing as Bellatrix kicked her. "She'll be just fine once she's calmed down."

Narcissa just nodded, tears pouring impassively down her cheeks as she was chivvied out the door, Bellatrix hurling a torrent of abuse at her sister's retreating back. Narcissa cried all the more. "She doesn't know what she's saying," the second witch said kindly, "Bella won't remember a word of this when she's feeling better." She was assured.

The Dementor waiting outside the room turned and started to glide down the corridor, Narcissa following in its wake. The heavy door to Bellatrix' room slammed shut, quelling her screams. And then, the most feared Death Eater, after having clawed at the door desperately, slid to the floor and wailed. She had no room for tears.

Narcissa made her way downstairs, her heart heavy. She felt completely numb and barely felt it when she got too close to the Dementor in the dark. She fought back a wave of tears swallowing hard as she stepped out into the main entrance. She collected her wand from the man behind the desk and he bestowed a kind smile on her. "See you next month, Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa just nodded and turned to leave, "Can I ask you a question?" She asked, spinning back around. The wizard looked surprised, but nodded nevertheless. "How do you work in a place like this without being consumed by hatred and fear?"

He considered her question for a minute, before responding to it. "Quiet honestly I've never really given it much thought, but I think it's because I have a loving wife and children to go home to at night… it just makes it all feel worth it I guess. I think of them, and this place doesn't affect me."

Narcissa managed a small smile, "Thank you." she answered. "I'll see you next month." She walked out of the door where the aurors were waiting to escort her back to the mainland. And as she apparated home that afternoon, she contemplated the amount of truth there was to the wizard's words.

Narcissa appeared with a pop in the hallway of Malfoy Manor, removing her travelling cloak and depositing it on their new house elf, a female that had been transferred to them as a gift by Lucius' cousin in Paris, to replace Dobby. "Narcissa, how lovely to see you!" Draco's wife called from the doorway to the drawing room. "We brought your grandson for a visit."

A beautiful smile appeared on Narcissa's face as she stepped in the room, shortly holding her daughter-in-law's hand as a welcome. Since his birth, Scorpius had already grown considerably. She used the back of her forefinger to stroke his cheek; he stirred briefly but didn't wake. Astoria smiled down at her baby fondly before holding the sleeping bundle out to his grandmother. Carefully she placed him in Narcissa's arms. She cradled him gently and as a result of the slight movement, Scorpius opened his eyes – the same brilliant blue as his father's – and his chubby little face broke into a smile. Astoria leaned over them and wiggled her fingers at her son – who grabbed her forefinger with his little fist and refused to let go.

"Hello mother," Draco and his father came out of the room behind them. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug, fully aware of his father's disapproval, even if he didn't say it. Since the war he and Narcissa had become closer – more so after he and Astoria had wed.

"Draco and Astoria were just leaving," Lucius said pointedly. His relationship with his son had worsened over the years since then, for he was aware now that Draco had long since formed his own ideas about the world, and he truly was his mother's son. That wasn't right. "You're back early 'Cissa," he turned his attention to his wife. "You've been thinking about what I said earlier, I hope?" The tone in which he addressed her held an underlying threat, which only Draco – having been on the receiving end many a time – picked up on. Narcissa didn't reply.

"Are you sure you'll be okay mum?" Draco checked, he was fully aware that as soon as he and his family left there'd be some sort of disagreement. It was the way it had always been for as long as he could remember. There was a time when they'd been at a gathering held by the Parkinsons', things had been tense all day leading up to it, and when they'd arrived home that evening all hell had broken loose. Draco, at the age of ten, was sent to his room and subjected to his father verbally abusing his mother, and not quietly at that. And it had stayed with him to this day, he vowed never to treat Astoria and Scorpius like that.

Narcissa smiled, "I'll be just fine, she assured him, though she too was dreading the argument. "I've got some things to do anyway… it's been lovely to see you darling." She handed Scorpius, who had fallen back to sleep, back to his mother. "Astoria, we must meet for a coffee one morning during the week." She bestowed a smile upon her son's wife. Astoria was a lovely girl; though Slytherins for generations, the Greengrass' family had never supported the Dark Lord's cause, though they'd never openly rejected it either. It would have been a foolish thing to do. But whatever Astoria believed, she'd certainly brought Draco back to life. After the war, he'd shut himself away from the world, unable to cope with the true extent of the horrors he'd committed and witnessed. With her help he'd slowly began living once more and learnt to truly appreciate the world which so many had fought to hold onto. And to Narcissa, though she could never have admitted it before, _that, _was worth all the riches in the world.

"Come on!" Draco lightly touched his wife's shoulder, as she put Scorpius in the travelling sling. He threw a handful of floo powder into the grate and green flames engulfed them with a roar over the sound of them stating their destination.

For a moment there was complete silence, before Lucius turned on Narcissa. "Are you going to answer my question now? Did you have a change of heart?"

Narcissa drew herself up to her full height, "I had to come away – Bella wasn't well." She stated firmly as if that closed the matter. "And in answer to your question I have not, nor will I change my mind."

Lucius leaned in closer to her. "I think you forget who you're married to." his voice was deadly calm and she could smell firewhisky on his breath.

"She's my sister!" His 'wife' protested.

"I'm your husband," Lucius interjected smoothly.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Narcissa answered, unusually flippant.

"I don't like your attitude, Narcissa." Each of his words sounded forced, and he gripped her tightly around the wrist. "You're not a Black now you know?"

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, "I don't like yours…" she started. "No, I'm not, although while we're on the subject, you'd never have dared insult the Blacks' in front of my parents, I won't have it either." She didn't know where this sudden self-confidence had risen from – though she suspected it was from years of being spoken to in this manner. "No I'm not a Black! I'm a Malfoy and you've never let me forget it!" Her tone changed, and Lucius could detect the bitterness behind her words.

"I simply will not have you ruining the family name, with your continued association with Her." He paced the room, his temper rising as their argument got fiercer. "You'll stop seeing her!"

If there was one thing Narcissa could not stand, it was a hypocrite. "How dare you?" Her voice lowered dangerously. "You can't blame Bella's life choice on the besmirching of the Malfoy name, because you did that all by yourself. Even your son can barely stand to be around you!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the house, before Lucius had the chance to say anything more. The door slammed shut behind her, echoing through the empty house and Lucius stood there, completely stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa woke in the middle of the night. Blue eyes fluttered open and the darkness of the room invaded her. She felt cold. She had long gotten used to the emptiness of her bed. She could not remember the last time she had shared a bed with her husband. They were only husband and wife in that perfect picture they had created for the outside world.

It was a perfect picture in which she no longer believed. Some days she could not even remember if she had ever believed it at all. The Dark Lord had invaded their lives in more ways than one. The thought went round and round in her head until she could once again hear that awful high pitched voice. She rolled over. Through a small gap in the curtains silver moonlight fell into the room. She sighed and pushed herself up. The Manor was filled with silence. Carefully she slipped out of bed and walked across the room. She pulled the curtains aside and glanced out over the gardens of the Manor.

Down the hall Lucius was sleeping in one of the other large bedrooms. Sometimes she would walk past his door and hear the soft snoring. She had taken a liking to wandering around the house in darkness. No one could see her. No one would know she was up. Loneliness was a comforting emotion. She could sit in the window and think about her sister without fearing the intrusion of her husband.

_Lucius._ He had been her biggest mistake. Because of him she'd lost everything. Oh, he had given her Draco. But it had been all he had given her. More than anything he took things away. She envied the love she saw in Draco's eyes whenever he looked at Astoria. He did it in a way Lucius had never looked at her. She had been his trophy, his prized possession. The beautiful, dutiful wife that came with the magnificent wealth of a Malfoy. And now that Draco was a father himself Narcissa had really learned to see everything Lucius had failed to be.

She never slept on the night after her visits to Bellatrix. The haunting experience of the Dementors and the manic expression in her sister's eyes always followed her into the darkness. It had become a steady routine. She left her room and once again she found herself wandering the draughty corridors.

Once she walked into the drawing room, she sighed. She felt hollow and empty. She remembered everything that had happened in the last few days. She had become a grandmother for the first time. Scorpius was the most beautiful baby boy she had ever seen, apart from perhaps Draco. She had run into Hermione Weasley on two separate occasions and also met with her in a café. She was about the only one from the Golden Trio who had talked to her in a decent, friendly manner; not that she could blame the other two.

The image of Hermione Weasley flooded back into her mind and for a split second she believed she could see hazel eyes reflect in the dark glass of the window. The last time she saw her had been at the Hog's head. She had been of great comfort to her. The thought of Hermione made her feel strangely warm inside. It was an unexpected feeling. Unfamiliar. Unexplainable. Narcissa turned away from the window, blue eyes sweeping around the room.

"Kia?" she called carefully, knowing that the raven black family owl often would fly around the house and hide in the cool, shadowy corners. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair."Kia?"

Flapping could be heard and mere seconds later a magnificent-looking owl came flying into the drawing room. The beautiful female landed gracefully on the table at Narcissa's side. Yellow eyes lit up in the dark and caught Narcissa's. "I need you to deliver a letter" Narcissa said and the owl cocked her head to the side. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbled a little note and then gave it to Kia. The bird almost seemed to nod and then disappeared into the darkness and eventually out of the house.

Narcissa sighed and slumped down in one of the armchairs. The fire magically appeared in the fireplace and a comforting warmth began to fill the room. Narcissa rested her head against the chair and tired azure eyes fluttered shut.

When Hermione woke, her head felt heavy. She had a thumping headache. From the little travelling cot at the side of the bed came the soft crying from Rose and with a groan Hermione sat up. She picked up her daughter and carefully rocked her in her arms until the soft crying subsided.

She realized that – once again- she had fallen asleep in her clothes. It had been the second night in a row. She felt grubby and her hair was a tangled mess. Now that Rose had fallen back asleep Hermione put her back in the cot. She stood up. Her head felt horrible and she made her way down the stairs. She hovered around the fireplace for a moment or two and then dropped a small handful of Floo Powder in the fire.

"The Burrow" she stated and the fire roared up green. There were some noises and voices coming from the other side and then the head of Ginny Potter appeared in the fire. Hermione smiled unwillingly. Ginny and Harry were living at the Burrow these days. Ever since Ginny had gotten pregnant with Albus it had seemed like the best thing to do. She could use her mother's help. "Morning Gin"

"Merlin Hermione, you look awful..." Ginny stated. If she knew what had happened in the last forty-eight hours, she did not show. "What's wrong, love?"

"I... I just need someone to babysit Rose for a few hours" Hermione answered "You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary. And I mean... I know your mom likes having them all around... But if Ron..."

"He's not here" Ginny answered on a meaningful tone, easing the knot in Hermione's stomach "He turned up here the night he walked out but I haven't seen him since. I think he didn't quite appreciate the fact dad told him to grow up and be a man. I will ask mom to floo over and pick up Rose..." She looked at Hermione. "What are you going to do?"

"I just need a few hours" Hermione answered with a smile. She was tired. Her head was still throbbing and it was on days like these she wished she could just disappear "I haven't showered in two days and I look- and smell- it. Rose keeps crying – she probably misses her father. And I really need to think about that childish behaviour of Ronald. And maybe, if I can be bothered enough, I will go find him. He owes me an apology for that preposterous accusation he made"

Mrs Weasley had come to collect Rose and promised Hermione she would keep her for the night so she had all the time she needed to just look after herself for a day. Hermione loved her mother-in-law dearly. And no one had picked sides with Ronald either. After Mrs Weasley had left she had a long bath, washed her hair and then spent the remainder of the morning making herself a fruit smoothie and some toast. After that she did some minor housework but found herself disturbed when a large, black owl appeared outside her bedroom window. She let it in and took the parchment from its leg.

_Hermione,  
I was just thinking of you and was wondering how your young daughter is doing. I am hopeful perhaps we can meet for another drink.  
Narcissa_

Hermione caught her own image in the mirror and saw the unfamiliar smile lingering on her lips now that she had read Narcissa's words. She grabbed a quill, scribbled a short reply and attached it back to the leg of the black owl. It rasped and flew back off. Hermione watched it until it disappeared on the horizon. Her answer had been short.

_Narcissa  
Would love to meet you again. Am home tonight. Come see me.  
Hermione._

Narcissa apparated just outside the house in which Hermione lived. It had been a long time since she had been in the suburbs of London. The house was located in a typical Muggle neighbourhood but she could sense the magic around her, which told her the Weasleys' were not the only magical family nearby. She took a few seconds to look at the building. It was an older house, probably Edwardian. It had the typical English bay windows. There were lights on inside and with a few quick steps she walked up to the front door and knocked. There were footsteps inside and seconds later Hermione opened the door.

"Narcissa" she smiled and stepped aside. Narcissa stepped in, brushing past Hermione as she did so. She turned slightly and cerulean eyes caught hazel brown.

Narcissa walked into the living room and found herself surprised by the cosy, warm surroundings. She had never before set foot in a Muggle decorated home but she enjoyed the warmth and the peace created by the cream coloured walls, the dark brown sofas, the silver picture frames and blue pillows, plus the daisies to brighten up the room. She turned and watched Hermione walk into the living room. With a flick of her wand two steaming cups of tea appeared on the table and she made a gesture towards the sofa. "Please, sit."

"I am happy you agreed to meet me" Narcissa said and carefully picked up her mug of tea. Slim, ivory fingers clutched the black stone and she enjoyed the warmth it spread through her. Blue eyes snapped up to meet Hermione's. Though Hermione looked bright she could see the rings around her eyes.

"How have you been?"

"All right" Hermione answered and leant back. She could barely believe Narcissa had accepted the invite to meet her at her house. "How are you enjoying being a grandmother?"

"Molly Weasley was right. It is an extraordinary feeling" Narcissa answered, her eyes still resting on Hermione. Her lips curled up. "You should meet Scorpius some time. He and your little Rose are only a few months apart" She paused. "Speaking of Rose - how is she?"

"A lot better, thank Merlin" answered Hermione. Her eyes lit up now that she spoke of her daughter "It was just a fever. She is staying with Molly at the moment until..." She fell silent and averted her eyes. She had reached the subject of Ron but didn't want to talk about it. When Molly had arrived to pick up Rose she had asked her if she knew where her son was. Her mother-in-law had answered she didn't know but that if she'd see him she would send him home.

Narcissa cocked her head. She could see the sadness in the younger witch's eyes. She searched Hermione's face. She had grown up to be such a beautiful woman. "What is bothering you?"

Hermione sighed. She was reluctant to tell Narcissa that Ron had accused her of having an affair after she came home from their last meeting. And she wasn't even sure whether she wanted to discuss this sort of thing with Narcissa.

"Nothing really. My husband has just chosen to be a childish prat" She looked up. "Excuse my language." Narcissa nodded understandingly, and then, unexpectedly, the whole story just came out, somewhat rushed from Hermione's mouth.

"When I came home the other night, after meeting with you, he was waiting for me in the dark. You must know I lied to him when he asked who I was meeting. I didn't think he'd understand and I wasn't wrong. I said I was meeting his sister but while I was out she had called on the phone and asked for me. So he blatantly accused me of cheating on him when I came home"

Narcissa waited a few moments before answering. She never really did have a great amount of respect for the Weasley boy. He had always annoyed her more than anything. She couldn't help but wonder how a woman like Hermione, beautiful and smart, ended up with someone like Ronald Weasley, who was neither of those things. She put down her tea. "He has a jealous side, doesn't he?"

"A jealous side, a stupid side, an ignorant side, a selfish side..." Hermione stated and couldn't suppress a grin. She felt relieved she had shared her feelings and suddenly it felt strangely comfortable to sit here with Narcissa. She looked at the older woman. She was beautiful still, for her age. Her long blonde hair, her flawless skin. "He has so many idiot sides that I lost count."

"He should be happy with a smart and beautiful wife like you." Narcissa had said it before she fully realized it and averted her eyes when Hermione attempted to catch her gaze. A slight blush fell over her and she felt her cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

Hermione smiled. "It's ok. You are not the first one who has made such a comment, Narcissa. To be honest... a lot of people have. But he is a good man. And he tries. I know he does." She still looked at Narcissa, who now slowly looked back up. Their eyes met once more. A sudden spark of electricity shot through the air. She swallowed and thought it best to perhaps move away from the subject of Ron. "And how are you?"

Narcissa felt her spine stiffen as she thought back to her trip to Azkaban. Her lip trembled. "I... err... I am fine, Hermione." She saw the intense gaze in the brunette's eyes. "Oh who am I kidding? Surely you know Lucius is... well... rather uptight. He always has been and rather will always be. He has forever possessed this strange urge to control every aspect of my life. And now Draco has gotten a life of his own and the Dark Lord has long fallen, it is only me he can still try to have power on. He wants to stop me seeing... my own sister."

_Bellatrix._ Hermione winced at the thought of the dark haired, deluded, maniacal witch that had once tortured her so badly she -for a second- had wished she would die. Hazel eyes misted over and she stared down at her hands. Her heart suddenly raced in her chest, pounding loudly against her ribcage. It felt as it was going to burst out of her body. "Your...your sister?"

Narcissa felt Hermione's pain, her anguish and her horror. She reached out a hand but just before she placed it on Hermione's, she held still. The gesture made both of them look up and, surprisingly, Hermione took Narcissa's hand and just held it. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I should not have mentioned Bellatrix. I know what she has done to you. I know what she is." The touch of Hermione's arm left her glowing. She carefully freed herself. "I should leave."

"Where is she?" Hermione wanted to know and Narcissa's blue eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected Hermione to ask. Once more the young witch surprised her. Hermione's voice was clear. "Bellatrix. Where is she?"

"Azkaban. They have a special wing for people with incurable mental conditions. Some days she is doing better than others. Sometimes I would almost swear she is my sister. But most days she is just that dark, deranged monster she has become. She injures herself. It leaves horrible scars. It is the only way she can make herself feel anything at all." Narcissa answered. Every word brought an emotion to Hermione's eyes. "I visit her once a month. Not because I want to. Because I have to. Because, in my life, Bellatrix is the only thing that is still real. I have to remember her for who she was; not who she turned into."

Hermione remained silent for a few seconds. Hazel eyes just captured Narcissa's. The words went round in her head. "Something that is real..."

Narcissa looked at Hermione. She was so beautiful. Something so... _real._ She felt a sense of frustration though she could not explain why. The words came out of her mouth whilst her voice shook. Blue eyes searched brown. Something dawned. "Hermione... I... Maybe... I would like to meet for us again... sometime soon"

Hermione smiled. It was a genuine smile. She didn't let go of Narcissa's gaze. "I'd love to."

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Narcissa pushed her hands in her pockets. The silence between them got heavier with every passing second. Whatever flickered behind their eyes filled the air with something electric. "I should go. If Ronald decides to come home I doubt it is me he wishes to find."

Hermione snorted as she followed Narcissa to the front door. The cold evening air greeted them and Hermione glanced up to the moon for a second before meeting Narcissa's eyes. She looked amazing in the silver moonlight. She chuckled. "He'd be accusing me of cheating with you."

Narcissa's dark pink lips curled up. She stepped out into the night and turned slightly to meet Hermione's eyes. Her hand briefly touched Hermione's, stroking the back of her hand. "How crazy would that be..."

Narcissa didn't apparate back to Malfoy Manor. Instead, she apparated in a forest in Scotland. The silver beams of moonlight fell through the branches. A deer, startled by her appearance, disappeared between the trees. She reached the little stream that cut through the trees and dropped to the knees at the water side. She was tired. Tears fell from behind her eyelashes and trickled down her cheeks. It was as if someone had reached deep in her chest and twisted her heart. The image of Hermione Granger flooded back in her mind. Meaningful hazel brown eyes, beautifully shaped lips. She couldn't think of her this way. She couldn't allow herself to feel this way at all.

She had never allowed herself to feel. She had never allowed herself to feel anything for somebody else. Everybody had expected her to marry Lucius when she was seventeen and she had. She never loved him. She tried and for years even believed she did. But she knew better now. Her heart had never belonged to anyone. Until now. She had lost it. Someone had taken her heart. Impossible but it had happened. She ached inside as realisation sunk in. She had to restrain herself from apparating back to the one place she wanted to be.

Hermione stared out of her bedroom window. It was pitch black outside. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds. Narcissa had left nearly two hours ago. The house seemed dull and empty. What had seemed like an unlikely meeting had turned into something she didn't want to end. She had taken another shower and her brown curls were still damp. She was wearing pyjamas and the bed behind her was becoming more and more tempting. Ron had still not come home and the longer he stayed away, the angrier she got. She just wanted him to come back. To come back and apologise to her like a grown man. To be mature enough to be a decent father to Rose.

She thought about Narcissa. How nice she had been. How she had complimented her. And she thought about how torn she had to feel over her sister, having to visit her every month without the approval of her husband. There was something extraordinary about this woman. Something she couldn't quite explain.

She spun around when she heard the front door downstairs. She heard keys being left on the table in the hall. The familiar sound of his shoes on the wooden stairs. She hurried across the room, climbed into bed and closed her eyes. She heard him enter the room and listened as he got undressed. Through her eyelashes she could see him walk around the bed, his red bright hair the only thing she could really make out in the dark. Ron lay himself down beside her, without speaking a word. He rolled onto his side and draped an arm around her waist. He muttered something in her hair but the words got lost before they reached her ear.

He had come home. And he now seemed to expect everything was back to normal. She could only guess whether the lost words really were the much desired "I'm sorry." It didn't take long before she heard his familiar snoring. But she remained awake, staring into the darkness. The house still felt dull and empty.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron woke up to see Hermione folding her clean laundry and sorting it through her drawers.

"Hello darling." He said in a sleepy voice. "I see you've already gone through the dirty laundry, thanks."

"I haven't gotten to yours yet." Hermione answered not turning back.

"Oh." Ron looked disappointed for a half-second and then changed the subject. "I suppose we should retrieve Rose from my parents' house now, right? Mom was only babysitting until this morning wasn't she?" Ron took his reading glasses from the night table on his side of the bed and slowly put them on, he had quickly come to need them when he hit twenty-five years old. Like his father and his brother Percy, he had the bad luck of losing the quality of his eye vision as time passed by. He used to tease Hermione about having to wear glasses when she read now because in her school years she had spent too much time with her nose buried in books, and it would bother her, but now it had become a taboo subject for him also.

"Yes, indeed. I shall go within the next half-hour."

"Oh I'll get her, no problem." Ron waved her response away.

"It's me who asked your mother to keep an eye on her so I think it would be better if I went there and thanked her myself, it's the least I can do." Hermione had strictness in her voice that did not go unnoticed.

"If you prefer, but really it would not have been a problem." Ron's eyelids were batting quickly to clear his vision. He rubbed his fleshy fingers into the corners of his eyes and then trailed a hand through his messy ginger hair.

"Well, I really prefer that. After all, I was not the one who walked away on their own daughter and wife late in the night to come back two days later. I still take responsibility for my actions." Hermione did not feel warmly about letting Ron come back in their bed without some sorting out about their fight. Hermione had her two hands on her hips and was now looking at him pointedly.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I really am and I guess I overreacted. I understand it was a mistake on my part but I thought we held no secrets for one another." Ron looked annoyed and he rubbed the back of his neck, kneading it to compensate the results of his bad sleeping position.

"I'd like it if we didn't, but you're not making it an easy deal when you keep questioning my actions. I can have my secret garden without you going all furious about it. I don't appreciate your doubting." Hermione had raised an eyebrow while she said this, she had not realized it but it was a habit she had gotten from being in the company of a certain blonde haired beauty.

"And I still don't appreciate you lying to me." Ron snapped back.

"Here we go again." Hermione sighed and she held her hand to her suddenly tense forehead. "I shouldn't be the one apologizing, Ronald. You were quick to believe I had a lover, and it still hurts to know you think I'm not someone you can trust."

"Yes but there were aggravating circumstances against you and I couldn't help myself but wonder why you were not telling me who you'd been with… It's just, sometimes I fear I am not satisfying your needs and it worries me, though I can't really change how I act around you, I wouldn't even know where to start if I had to. But often I seem to not be the husband you wanted and it doesn't help my confidence."

"I don't know what to say Ron, I think life is supposed to be a mix of good and hard times but it's true that we never seem to be able to talk about the things that need fixing in our relationship. Maybe we should work on that in the near future."

"Yes I suppose." Ron reached to take Hermione's small hand in his own large ones to make a reconciling gesture, and she let him.

He stroked her hand for a few seconds, gazing deeply in her hazel eyes. She held his gaze and allowed herself a little smile. He grasped her hip with one of his hands to make her come nearer and he captured her lips in a small peck. She stroked his cheek a little before pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear and pulling back.

Suddenly a mischievous grin spread across Ron's face as an impulsive idea hit him.

"Make up sex?" He asked, pushing his luck a little.

"What? No!" Hermione knew Ron was only kidding so she laughed and threw a pillow at him. They playfully fought on the bed until they were too exhausted and Ron finally said:

"Well, let's both go to the Burrow, it will be more fun." Ron smiled and Hermione transfigured his clothes into normal day robes. She was already dressed. He took her arm and they apparated at his parents' house, warmly welcomed by Molly and Ginny Weasley, the first seemed greatly reassured and the latter had a knowing grin on her pretty features.

Ginny hugged her sister-in-law while Ron went away with Molly to fetch little Rose in another room.

"It seems like you two are all better, I'm glad." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I would not say everything is fine yet but I hope it will be soon." Hermione tried to sound optimistic without exaggerating.

"It will, but really you should warn me and tell me where you are when you want to use me for a cover." Ginny was jokingly reproaching her her lie to Ron but she knew it was an underlying request.

"I will Gin, sorry." Hermione was honestly sorry to have used Ginny in such a way.

"It's ok, that's what friends are for, but don't forget I'm there to listen, I won't report everything to my brother unless it's a matter of national safety." Humor sparkled in Ginny's light brown eyes.

"Yes, I know."

Ron had come back by then and he and Hermione could leave.

They thanked Molly, accepted the warm full plates of her food she would not let them decline and apparated away and back to their house.

An hour later, Rose was taking a nap in her crib and Hermione was depositing the still hot plates of Molly's food on their table. It was time for lunch and she was happy she did not have to do the cooking for once. Ron walked by her in the kitchen and kissed her cheek before he sat at the table and started to eat. Hermione joined him bringing a full bottle of pumpkin juice for them to drink with the meal and she sat across him.

"Hey hun, mmm." She stopped talking to savour the first bite of her mother-in-law's delicious food. "I was wondering. Maybe after lunch we could bring Rose to the Zoo that has opened on the other side of London and have a nice family afternoon." Hermione smiled while she looked at Ron eagerly filling his plate for the second time already, his appetite had never diminished since Hogwarts.

Ron's speech was hard to grasp between his enthusiastic munches.

"Hurmion' I can't –chomp- I'm seeing the –chomp- guys this afta'noon."

"The guys? You mean your colleagues from the ministry? Not again! I thought we just said this morning we would make efforts to improve our life together. It's Sunday, it's supposed to be family day. Why can't we go out as a family?"

Ron swallowed.

"But, it's just that it was planned many days ago 'Mione. There's a match this afternoon and I've been waiting for it for weeks! I can bring Rose along though if it helps you, I don't mind watching her while I'm there."

"Ok then, if you feel it's more important to be with the guys than just me and your daughter." Hermione dropped the matter, she could not argue with him anymore, his attitude was beyond her. She stood up and made to leave.

"Wait. It's ok, I can always cancel, even though I'm not sure it's worth it bringing a baby to a Zoo, she won't remember anything she'll see anyway."

"Ron I can't believe how thick you can be sometimes. Do you think Rose will remember more what she sees in that pub of yours? And the whole purpose of this was to be together."

"Well… You can always come along, I didn't ask because I know you hate Quidditch."

"I don't hate it, but now it's too late anyway. I'm really tired of this. I have things to sort out in my head. You said you'd bring Rose with you, then I guess it's fine if I spend the afternoon out, is it?"

"Yes, that's all fine. See you tonight, dear."

Ron did not even notice Hermione was angry at him once again so he let her leave like everything was completely normal. He picked up Rose, dressed her up in a dress of his favourite Quidditch team that he had bought for her against Hermione's opinion and he put her in a thin linen coat before placing her in her sling. He headed for the door without a glance back with the baby against him and his keys, wallet and a large basket in his free hand so that he could make her lay down next to him in it while he watched the match. He didn't care if his friends were going to tease him for bringing his baby along, he thought she would be a great Quidditch fan like him one day. And he was sure Harry would be happy to be able to take care of his goddaughter also.

…

Hermione was wandering around pointlessly in muggle London. She did not feel like meeting anyone she knew right now and she needed time to clear her head. When had all this anger about her husband started to build up in her? She couldn't take on herself any little deception that concerned him anymore. Her nerve limit had exploded when it came to him and she just felt like she could burst out at any given moment and for almost no reason at all. Why, after eight years, was it now that she started to have incurable issues about his personality and his behaviour? Why couldn't she control herself like she had done all those years, and why was she starting to wonder if her present life made any sense? She had a daughter she loved for Merlin's sake, she had a normal life with the husband that everyone, including herself, had chosen for her. She lived what most people would call a perfect life and she had everything she desired, or did she? The empty feeling in her chest told her otherwise. She was beginning to think something kept her from being happy, but she still could not put her finger on what it was, she was clueless.

After the fourth library shop window she looked at, she had no idea what to do with herself. Then she remembered what Narcissa had told her before she left her house the day before: "Hermione... I... Maybe... I would like for us to meet again... sometime soon." She could perfectly picture Narcissa's gentle voice in her head and the soft contours of her face when she thought about their last rendezvous. It was strange the wife of a former Death Eater was the only one she felt she could be herself with those days, that it was the only person she wanted to confide in, even before Harry. She did not comprehend the pull she felt towards the woman whom she now considered a friend, it was unknown of and unprecedented for her. Maybe it resembled the admiration she had had for Minerva McGonagall, her mentor, whom she had spent so much time talking to and seeking support in when she was a student. But somehow it was different and Narcissa was not an authority figure in her head. They acted like they were on equal footing with one another and the age did not matter. Hermione was a grown woman too now, she knew the facts of life and she had gone through a lot for her age. They both could relate to what the other had experienced during the war and they both, unlike others, were not tempted to forget. They kept on living but they also kept their memories alive as reminders of how lucky they were to be alive and well today, though Hermione knew Narcissa still held shame for her actions and resented her husband's liberation. She spontaneously decided to invite Narcissa to join her in a café for five o'clock tea and biscuits. It would not hurt to see a friendly face and even though they had just met yesterday, she missed her presence already.

She decided to not even bother to go to the owl post office in the underworld wizarding part of London to send her message to the sophisticated lady. She instead used an easy spell she had learned while in school that could send a letter from thin air and make it appear right in front of its receiver's eyes, like a small scroll of parchment, for them only to see. She hid in a darkened corner of a deserted alley and wrote the message in the air in front of her with the tip of her wand:

_Narcissa, I know we __met just yesterday but I kept thinking about what you said about seeing each other soon and I was wondering if today would be too soon for you? I had some issues with Ron and I would appreciate seeing someone who is not pursuing a personal feat of frustrating the hell out of me, I'm sure you understand what I mean. So, if you're free for tea tonight, well… as soon as you can because it's already tea time in fact, I will be waiting in Canterbury's Ghost café on West fifth street. I heard they have excellent cappuccinos. Oh and it's on muggle side of London, I hope you don't mind but I wouldn't object the privacy. Hope to see you there. With my affection, Hermione._

Hermione had quickly stopped herself when she had been on the verge to write "Your Hermione".

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She thought. "We're far from being _that _close!"

She shook the thought away and cheerfully started to walk towards the appointed place, hoping deeply that her invitation would receive a positive response. In any case, she had this amazing muggle book to keep her waiting: _Jane Eyre_. She took a comfortable table with banquettes in front of a large bay window and not far from the fireplace; the perfect setting for a nice friendly conversation. She opened the book at its first page and read the head of it; she instantly caught on the pace of the words and she dived into her reading. She was so concentrated that the waitress did not even attempt to take her order because she was afraid of bothering her. A gentle shake on her arm made her look up forty-five minutes later though, when a silver blonde haired tall witch arrived at her right. Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw Narcissa. She had never dressed so stunningly when they had met before. She was in muggle attire from head to toe; she had an ivory white blouse that had been closed up almost to the top, with just the first two buttons undone, revealing a finely shaped swan-like neck. The shirt had been neatly slipped into a gray pencil skirt that hugged the shape of her hips and descended just below knee length; the creamy skin of her long graceful legs was covered in black tights and she wore deep purple shiny stiletto heels that put her whole outfit in light. Her pale hair had been tied above the back of her head in a loose and skilfully created French pleat and she had the most dazzling smile. It widened even more when she saw how Hermione was ogling at her.

"You're allowed to breathe, you know?" Narcissa smirked. "Am I not dressed appropriately?" She was teasing the younger woman, because she undoubtedly knew that the way Hermione was looking at her did not mean that.

Hermione gasped and finally took a breath, like nicely suggested.

"No! But of course not, it's quite the contrary; you make me feel like I'm some dorky kid in high school who seems to borrow his grandmother's clothes."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the choice of reference but she didn't comment, instead:

"Nonsense, Hermione. I love the tunic you're wearing; it's really form-fitting." Narcissa winked at her and sat herself opposite her on the other banquette, fixing her skirt as she did so. She felt quite confident today and she was allowing herself to be more nonchalant and even flirt a little. After all, Hermione had invited her so she really wanted to see her, Narcissa did not feel like she was forcing her hand anymore.

Hermione swallowed when Narcissa leaned down somewhat to free her feet from the constraining pair of shoes she had chosen to wear, she was able to see down Narcissa's shirt just a little more and it was doing incredible things to her self-control. "Wow, is it hot in here or is it just me?" She thought. "Why am I suddenly interested in staring down the top of a female friend? It must be the weather getting at me, or else I have no idea." Hermione looking at her had gone unnoticed by Narcissa this time, she had folded her legs beneath her on her seat and she looked deeply relaxed in this position, something she rarely allowed herself in places where she stood a chance of being recognized.

"Narcissa, you look somewhat different. And it's not just the clothing. You would usually look so tense when we met, even when we were in the privacy of my house, what's happened to you?" Hermione did not mind the change of behaviour at all but she was intrigued.

"Well, nothing!" Narcissa answered with a Mona Lisa smile. "I just find the idea of coming on this side of the city excellent. Brilliant, indeed, and the change in scenery is very agreeable to me."

"You're absolutely glowing, are you sure there's not any other reason?"

"Well, now you mention it, there might be the fact that Lucius agreed to divorce me that helps enlighten my day…"

"What? You're serious about that? And you are really happy about it?" Hermione was puzzled by the unexpected news.

"Yes I'm serious and don't be silly my dear, you know very well how I feel about him. Oh I am so relieved. I couldn't wait to tell you and when your message found me I left all the formalities I had to take care of with the notary and I came right then to meet you."

"I'm very happy for you then, how much time do you think it will take? Is there a court for this in the wizarding world? It's the first time someone I know divorces there."

"Well yes, the Department of wizarding law usually takes care of it but we are not going to go all the way and take it to the court. We don't want to draw attention on us, we both want to preserve our family properties and we are willing to separate everything fairly. There is no land still in my heritage from the Black family, they have all been sold, but I am keeping our actual house. Lucius grew tired of it anyway and he kept saying he wanted to move. I was the one opposing to it. He will be staying at another Malfoy residence he received from an aunt, he will have all he needs there and I don't want any of his stuff, he keeps everything and I get the furniture because most of it comes from my father and I was the one who decorated the house through the years."

"That's all fine but, there is something I don't understand. Why is Lucius letting go of you so easily all of a sudden? And after all these years? I would have thought he would have divorced before if he didn't care…"

"Well, there are many reasons for him which make staying with me not as relevant as before. It's obvious there has been no love in our marriage for a long time, but when he worked at the Ministry, it was useful for him to have a wife to go to at night and who took good care of his house and child for him. I was as good as any other, I was a pure-blood and everything he needed. It was also useful to him when he lived his double life as the Dark Lord's servant. Our family was a good cover for his actual wanderings. He cheated on me often during all these years but he would not have accepted the same thing from me, it would have dishonoured him. It sure dishonoured me but he didn't mind as much and at least he had the decency of being very discreet with whom he was seeing. It never got back to Draco, our friends or anyone in our family. Now all we do is make the other one's life miserable and we were never able to heal the breakage that happened between us while the Death Eaters were invading our house. I believe he also has a mistress of whom he is really fond right now, and he had hopes of moving with her, even though he would have never acted on it unless I decided to divorce him."

Hermione grimaced at this. "Sorry, not to be rude but, I can really not see how someone would want to move in with this man right now. He was lucky you stayed this long actually."

"It's ok, I understand what you mean. I sure lived with him but I held him in contempt for too long now and I don't want to feel any kind of mutual loathing with anyone anymore, I've had my share and I'm moving on."

"Wow, I still have difficulty to believe it. Does Draco know yet?"

"I haven't told him but I'm sure he'll agree with our decision. He actually mentioned it to me quite often during the last year. He was an important part in my choice."

"What was the other part?"

"Hum, I have feelings for someone actually." Narcissa admitted, not meeting Hermione's gaze.

The brunette was oddly disappointed and she didn't know why but thinking that Narcissa was attracted to another man made her heart clench.

"Oh, I don't suppose I know him."

"Hum, more or less, well, anyway we should order now, I think we already skipped tea time, what do you think of grabbing actual supper?"

Hermione still felt troubled but she forced a smile on her face.

"Definitely. I will try their fish and chips, it looks delicious. What about you?"

The waitress came by and she wrote down what they wanted : fish and chips and a glass of Pinot blanc for Hemione and a salad with seafood for Narcissa.

"Is that all?" The odd waitress with gothic clothes and heavy makeup asked.

"Well, Pinot blanc you said Hermione? I don't know this kind. How about we take the whole bottle to celebrate?"

"That's a great idea. Let's."

It took about twenty minutes for the waitress to come back with the wine in a bucket of ice and the two meals. During that time, Hermione and Narcissa kept talking about the divorce excitedly and the older witch explained her plans for the spare rooms she would now be free to put to use.

"I've thought about organizing a playroom for when Scorpius would come and visit me, along with three new friend rooms. You might want to try one of them one of these days."

There was a short malaise when Hermione lowered her eyes and said nothing. Narcissa quickly caught up on her mistake and apologized.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I always forget you just have bad memories of my house, but I was just hoping we might be able to change that one day?"

"Yes, of course, sorry for being so sensitive about it."

"No, no, I understand, it's fine." Narcissa shook her head in a trivializing gesture.

They continued eating in amiable silence for a few minutes before starting on a different subject. Hermione explained her struggles with Ron and Narcissa advised to have a good talk with him to really tell her how she felt; she expected he could understand and change when given the proper tools.

"I tried many times to tell him how some of his actions affect me, but he never seems to take it in account, really."

"Is that so? But there sure must be some positive sides if you stayed with him during eight years."

"Yes but they become less and less frequent these days. The only times we seem to get along well is when we are together with Rose, but when we're left alone we always fight. I can't help myself but resenting him, I don't know what to do anymore."

"I have confidence you'll both find a way, you don't work with a love and hate relationship like I had with Lucius, and look at all the time I stayed with him."

Hermione made a face.

"Mmmm, yes, maybe my relationship with Lucius is not the best to make comparisons with right now, sorry." Narcissa smiled and took Hermione's left hand in her own; her right was toying with the foot of her glass.

"You are an intelligent, insightful woman, I'm sure you'll sort everything out for the best."

"Thanks." Hermione was truly moved by the compliment. "Let's get out of here now and have desert, what do you think? Crêpes?"

"Sounds great, but do you know where?"

"There are those lovely little stands in a street nearby, we could go there and ask for any kind we want."

"That sounds delicious, let's go!"

They separated the tab and Hermione took Narcissa's hand before they exited the café. She kept it in her own all the way to the stand and they made comments on the historical buildings around and the urban vegetation. Narcissa was marvelling at how the shops and everything looked so different in the muggle world and Hermione provided her with details on muggle life, which she found very interesting. She was curious to learn everything that had been kept from her all her life.

They arrived at the crêpes stand and Hermione ordered for them.

"We'd like the blueberry ones with chocolate syrup and chantilly inside, please. Two times." She shot a bright smile at the man behind the stand and he quickly served them.

"We don't see such a beautiful pair of women often in this neighbourhood. Are you sisters?"

Narcissa and Hermione looked at each other and both erupted in laughter at what the man had said.

"Thank you for the compliment." Hermione said. "I would be lucky if I looked anything as pretty as my friend here."

"No, Hermione, I think Monsieur was flattering me by saying I looked almost as youthful and striking as you."

Hermione blushed and turned away, giggling.

The man was smiling widely at this little exchange and still dreamily thinking about the wonderful couple that the two made.

"Well, I'm just being honest, I think your "friend" and you are both bewitching." He added, looking at Hermione.

"What? Why had he insisted on the word friend, did he implicate they were together as in _together_, now?" Hermione thought to herself.

"Thanks, sir." Narcissa took Hermione's arm and they headed towards the park.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked while they ate slowly after they had found an empty bench below century-old trees.

"It's truly delectable. We'll have to go back there sometime." Narcissa smiled and took the last bite before her napkin escaped from her hand and flew around.

"Oh, you have just a little chocolate, just there." Hermione said looking at the left corner of the other woman's mouth.

"Oh and I just dropped my napkin. I'll look in my purse to see if I have anything to wipe it off."

"Wait." Hermione said. She edged closer to Narcissa on the bench and drew her index finger near her face to wipe the chocolate off, never breaking the connection between their eyes. Just as she was pulling back, Narcissa, who was looking straight at her, her azure eyes darkening, caught her finger and lowered it, pulling Hermione swiftly towards her. Without a second thought, she caught Hermione's lips with her own in a searing kiss. She moaned into the embrace. Hermione was so surprised that she let herself get caught up in the moment. Narcissa's lips were silky soft and she also moaned back in response, brushing her hand on the side of the woman's jaw and even pulling her closer into the kiss. Narcissa was all wrapped up in the feelings and she began to slightly caress Hermione's shoulder blade. Hermione suddenly froze and pulled back. It felt so good and yet she knew it was entirely wrong. She reluctantly broke the kiss. They both took a few seconds to catch their breath, still looking intensely at each other. Finally Narcissa looked away and folded her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry. You're married, I… don't know why I allowed myself to…"

Hermione was looking at her ring finger and rolling the golden band between her index and thumb.

"Wow, this all went so fast, I don't know what came over me either." She glanced at Narcissa's folded hands and noticed her wedding band still shining on her finger, visibly of a superior quality than hers. "You're still married too, I definitely am and this doesn't make sense, it's the first time I'm attracted to a woman."

"You're… attracted to me?" Narcissa voice was hopeful.

"I can't deny I am, yes. But it's… wrong."

Hermione unexpectedly stood up and started to pace back and forth in front of Narcissa who was still sitting incredulously on the bench.

"Hermione, stop it please, I need to know what you're thinking right now."

"I'm so angry with myself."

Narcissa's heart sunk deep in her chest and she felt like she could cry.

"No don't be, it's me you should be angry at after all, I pursued you."

"Don't say that Cissy, we're both equally responsible." It was the first time Hermione used her nickname.

"No, I'm the eldest, I should be keeping my feelings in check, but it's just too hard when I'm around you."

"So… you do have feelings for me?"

"I'm afraid I am, yes, and I have had since a long time. I really wanted to try and stay simple friends but I can't shut down the racing feeling in my chest and I can't stop myself from wanting more."

Hermione's heart was jumping madly in her ribcage and she couldn't decide whether to smile or shed tears. This was just totally insane. She had been sure she loved Ron but in a matter of minutes she was already doubting eight full years of her life and the lifetime engagement she had made.

While she was trying to make sense of their present situation, her eyes flickered to the trees several meters at her right. For a moment she thought she saw red fiery hair flashing in her eye vision but then it was gone as quickly as it arrived.

"Did you see that? There was someone!" Hermione was terrified as to who this hair could have belonged to.

"I didn't see anything; I think we're still alone." Narcissa had really not noticed anything in particular in the direction Hermione was pointing at and she just wanted to get through the uncomfortable state they were in.

"Listen, Hermione. We could just forget about this, it's not my intention to mess your life up with Ron, and even though I'm quite proving the contrary right now, I want to take a step back and apologize. Let's stay friends and I won't ask anything like that of you again. I won't ever mention it." It hurt to say that but Narcissa really valued their friendship and she thought it was better to have that than nothing at all. Hermione was briefly tempted by this suggestion but she shook her head.

"No, it's just that I need to figure this out, us, before the whole planet learns about it."

"So… you're saying there could be a 'us'?" Narcissa's blue eyes were intently staring at Hermione and her heart fluttered in hope at the possibility.

"I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either Cissy. I'm just so confused right now, I can't make any real decision. I hope you understand."

"Yes I do. It's a big step to make, whatever you decide, and I will leave you all the time you need. We should each head back home now, I believe, it's already ten, they will be waiting for you."

"Yes. Let's walk back to the Leaky Cauldron and apparate from there."

They walked in silence together to leave muggle London, not speaking a single word along the way. They separated with one long last look in front of the infamous pub and said goodbye before going back to their respective homes to think. A lot.


End file.
